


Не уверен

by AAluminium



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Любил ли я ее? Да. Нет. Не знаю; не совсем понимаю, что это значит. Я был к ней привязан, она была нужна мне.





	Не уверен

Привет, меня зовут Эллиот Олдерсон. И я понятия не имею, что делать со своей жизнью. 

Когда-то давно я принял одно очень важное решение, которое, как мне сейчас кажется, сыграло со мной злую шутку и запустило ужасный эффект бабочки, страшную цепную реакцию. Я пытался радоваться жизни – точно так же, как это делаете вы; я пытался находить радость в повседневных вещах, но только и бился лбом в глухие стены. Вы меня не слышите – а я вас не понимаю; вы и не стараетесь интересоваться кем-то, кроме себя самих – а потом как ни в чем не бывало удивляетесь всем бесконечным смертям и самоубийствам, если еще имеете на это силы. Нью-Йорк громадный – так думают все приезжие; снуют, как тараканы, лезут во все доступные им щели – и так и дохнут в безвестности, как эти мелкие твари. А задумывались ли вы когда-нибудь о том, что этот душный город – точно такая же занюханная дыра, как и то место, откуда повылазили вы все?.. Сильно сомневаюсь. 

Вы думаете, что знаете жизнь. Вы вертите ею, как хотите; у вас есть все: друзья, любимая девушка, деньги – и вы охотно жертвуете этим ради какой-то ублюдочной авантюры, которая может обернуться трагедией. Теряли ли вы когда-нибудь? Чувствовали ли вы шок и растерянность? Вы, улыбающиеся лицемеры, когда-нибудь сталкивались с болью, которая ударяет во все тело целиком и парализует? И от нее нет лекарства – ты просто чувствуешь ее, не вполне осознаешь, что происходит, глазам не веришь – и, распахнув глаза, смотришь в одну точку, стараясь вникнуть в простую мысль, бьющуюся в мозгу: ничего больше нет. Ничего. Иллюзия. 

Любил ли я ее? Да. Нет. Не знаю; не совсем понимаю, что это значит. Я был к ней привязан, она была нужна мне. Анджела же совсем не встречалась со мной – или я избегал ее; не брал трубку днями, и не могу сказать, бодрствовал ли я. И все случилось так быстро, будто в несколько часов: этот мексиканский выродок, его прихвостни, тюрьма, бессонные ночи с идиотскими кодами и шифрами – и, мать его, провалился. Я думал, что раскусил их, что выполнив свою часть сделки, получу обещанное. Наивный кретин. Я попал в гущу событий, растерялся – и спутался, не понял, куда идти и что делать. Они бы не убили меня – но сейчас я понимаю, что Шейла все равно была покойницей, и я ни за что не смог бы ее спасти. 

И каждую ночь в голове бьется одна и та же мысль: ты должен был. Я усмехаюсь, закрываю глаза – и вытаскиваю очередную сигарету, хотя от дыма почти уже задыхаюсь. Держусь ли я за жизнь? Нет. Да? Не уверен. Нужна ли мне эта дьявольская полоса препятствий? Да. Нет?.. В fsociety я видел свое спасение, предназначение, высшую миссию, если хотите. Смешно? Нелепо. А я верил, хотел верить в то, что это будет моей местью, что это изменит мир, научит всех смотреть друг на друга по-новому. Что я получил? Ничего. 

У меня есть немного морфина – на сегодня это поможет мне забыться, хотя я вряд ли разучусь видеть пустые глаза Шейлы и ее руки. Знаете, я не мог смотреть. Я видел, что она мертва, я чувствовал это, но так и не понял, что эти подонки с ней сделали. Пытали, может быть? Вера вполне способен и на такое. Он уже давно перешел грань, он изнасиловал ее – и мог повторить. Я понял, что все кончено еще тогда, когда он застрелил того парня. Когда заставил меня смотреть на эту бордовую лужу. У меня к горлу подкатила тошнота: размозженная голова, из которой сочится разорванный мозг – не самая приятная вещь на свете. Но страшнее всего мне показалось смотреть на кровь. Она растекалась так медленно, тягуче; я в какой-то момент подумал, что недалек от сумасшествия. Ирреальность того, насколько киношно выглядело все происходящее, мешала мне думать. Шейла была уже мертва, я знал это. Не верил, не хотел – и надеялся, глядя на алое пятно, чувствовал, что меня трясет. Вера что-то говорил, не помню; кинул мне ключи… 

В носу жжет. Морфин всегда обжигает, сжигает сосуды. Я расслаблен – но мысли это уже не отгоняет. Что мне делать дальше? Я добился того, чего хотел. И ничего не получил взамен – потерял еще больше, чем имел изначально. А вдобавок каждую ночь вижу немой упрек в безжизненных глазах. 

Стоило ли оно того? 

Определенно нет.

_\- Эллиот, ты снова закрываешься. Ты слышал мой вопрос?.._


End file.
